blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Memories
The 42nd episode of the series and the 21st episode of Season 2. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys remember all their memories together when they were little (with their all their conflicts)-- including with never seen before clips being little and being teenagers. This is a 30-minute episode as well as being Season 2's finale. Plot The episode starts off with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys getting ice cream. Bubbles has been spacing out the entire day. Blossom finally asks," What are you thinking about?" Bubbles says," I am remembering all of the fights we had when we were little." Bubbles then starts giggling. Buttercup asks," What's so funny?" Bubbles says in her best boy's voice,"You girls are gonna eat your words, spit them out, and eat them again." Everyone starts to giggle, even Boomer. Brick says,"Don't forget the time we were teenagers." Flashback The boys and the girls had gone into the music store in the mall. Bubbles was listening to California Gurlz. The boys were listening to Heavy Metal. Blossom was listening to Mozart, and Buttercup was listening to ET. After that they drove to the movies. Bubbles asked Boomer if they could get the yellow puffy stuff that you put butter and salt on. Boomer asks if she means popcorn and Bubbles says yes. She then points to a box of popcorn and says "That stuff," Buttercup says,"I want to see a romance!" She then points to a poster that says "Death Slasher 3" and says,"That one," Butch says,"But that is a horror movie." But Buttercup thinks he's joking. End of Flashback Everybody starts to laugh. "Boy were you dumb," Butch said. "Boy did you have a weird voice," Buttercup said. Blossom then says,"I wonder why you boys were evil," Brick opens his mouth and makes a look on his face as if it were obvious. But the look quickly turns into a look of confusion. The boys say together," We don't know, we just were." Boomer then says," We were one of the toughest villains to beat." Even Buttercup agrees to that. Then Boomer remembers the time when they were little that they discovered another ''weakness of the boys. ''Flashback The girls were fighting the boys again. It was winter, and the salt trucks were melting the snow on the road. The girls gave the boys a kick to the face. They went flying head first into the the salt. They came out of it looking exhausted. They were hovering just above the ground. Blossom did an investigation and saw that the salt interacted with the snails in the Rowdyruff Boys. ''End of Flasback '' Buttercup then looks up into the sky, thinks, and then smiles. Butch asks," Why are you smiling?" Buttercup says,"Remember the time we reacted to your new haircuts?" The boys blush. Blossom then starts laughing. She says, "Remember the time we defeated you when you were revived?" Brick takes a big step away from Blossom, a worried look on his face. Butch then says that he is the only Rowdyruff Boy that has not been stripped of his clothing. The rest of them realize that was true. Bubbles thinks of the time they first kissed the boys. She says," I loved it when we first kissed." Blossom adds," Me too," Buttercup says,"It was ok," Butch playfully shoved her. .The boys and the girls keep remebering stuff and eat their ice cream, then go home together. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes